Through His Pale Blue Eyes
by Walking On Midnight
Summary: Rob's story. When Lightening Strikes.
1. Introducing Rob

**Disclaimer The book and characters are from Meg Cabot. There is a chance possibilty's that there might be characters that I had made up on my own. **

**Through His Pale Blue Eyes Rob Wilkins Eyes**

They made me write it all out, too. Just like what they did to Jess, they're making us write our statements. I don't know why I have to write one too, but they're saying because I was the special witness, through out this mess.

Am I really supposed to believe that?

Or are they just making me write this down, to compare it to Mastriani's to see if she's telling the whole truth?

She's telling the truth, why would she lie about these things?

Right, right my statement.

Maybe it would be easier to start from the beginning.

Ever since I first met Mastriani.

Ever since I've gone in to this mess.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This all belongs to Meg cabot. Though again, there is a chance for new characters to come.**

**Through his Pale blue Eyes**

**Chapter One**

Detention has never been different. I watched boredlessly at the drama club trying to start there new play, _Endgam__e. _I could have all the lines all memorized now, than the wimpy kid who kept on stuttering his lines. I never had to watch their performance, if I ever wanted too; because I had seen it all happened, back before they did auditions for whichever play they did.

My eyes rolled towards the book that laid on my hand, it seemed boring but it sure beats watching the play for the hundreds and thousands time. I had just grabbed the first book, I could find on the old junk I found on the attic, while was cleaning it out once. I just can't seem to bring myself to read this piece of book today, my eyes kept slipping off to the side of the book, and onto the students.

My eyes landed straight to the _M_'s, well particularly one of the few.

She was very knowable in the detention, by the facts she was the only girl and that she was a Townie, she was very noticeable. She never really acted like all the other townies. A few guys from the _R's _said that she punched a dude on the neck, which caused Coach Albright truly pissed that his star tackle got beat up by a five foot girl. Earning another week of detention.

I watched her as she did her homework quietly. Sometimes mouthing the words, right on cue, from the play. She never seems to be much of a trouble kid during detention. Her short brown hair just reached on the base of her neck. She had always been a tomboy. Nothing may seem that special abut her, but something seemed to tick in me about her. There was just that thing that made me interest in her, and want to know more about her.

She turned her head to look back. I quickly looked back at the book and pretended that I had been reading all along.

When I saw her turn back to do her homework, I cautiously raised my head and quietly shook my head.

I felt a nudge on my left forearm. I turned my head.

"What do you want, Wendell?" I asked slightly annoyed. He rolled his eyes at my attitude.

"Nothing. Just you starin' at Mastriani kid." I looked back at her, then went to face him.

"So?" He rolled his eyes again, and looked at me, like I was a little kid. "_So._ So you like her, man."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever," and went back to reading –well finally reading my book. Yeah, so I did like the girl. What's so bad about it? She got spunk. I got to admit, beating up guys a foot taller than her? You got to have a lot of spunk for that. And I like that. A lot.

The hour passed, and detention ended. All of the kids from detention walked out of school. Normally, being stuck in a dark room for an hour, will take time for are eyes to adjust to the sunlight out side, but today there were no sun to burn through my eyes.

I saw Jess walking toward this fat girl that always picks up Jess from detention.

I walked toward my Indian, and straddled it. Just as I was going to start the bike, I saw Mastriani looking a bit pissed and her friend looking upset. _Wonder what that's about. _

I shrugged it off, and started the bike and put on my helmet. I drove out of the parking lot, I saw Jess walking slightly behind her friend, who tried to proceed to jog. _Now I get it. _

I chose this moment for my chance and drove right beside her. I took off my helmet.

"Mastriani," I said, putting one booted on the curb. "Need a ride?"

She blinked, and her eyes flicked on me and my bike. She glanced at her friend, who kept on walking, and said calmly "No thanks. Were walking."

I raised a brow and looked up at the dull grey sky.

"It's gonna pour." I proceed to try and attempt her, but she refused.

She cocked her head toward the fat friend in front of her. "Were _walking._"

She made it clear that she was going to be a loyal friend and stick with her and not ditch her for a dude with a bike.

I shrugged, can't interfere chicks with their _girlfriends_. "Your funeral."

And put on my helmet and drove away.

By the time I arrived at my uncles' garage, I was soaked. Hard rain was hitting the metal roof. Drops of pattern noises could be heard. A rumble of thunder rolled through the sky followed by a flash of lightening pierced on. Soon enough, hard cold rocks of hail, hit through.

Jake and Wendell came running inside the garage for shelter. I straightened from my position, and wiped the grease from my fingers, with a blue old rag. Their hair glistened with water, and it still had drops of rain hanging at the end.

"Shit. Man, they don't kid, when they say hail hits hard on the south," Jake wheezed. I smiled before chuckling. "The storm is sure going to reach a tornado."

We then, after, continued on with work.

I watched the lightening shot through the sky. Pierced through the dark cloud, and shots reaching for anything possible. I always had a habit of watching lightening storms. I loved seeing lightening coming and striking the earth.

Though, I can't deny the fact my gut, was telling me something was going to happen.

But I never knew that my self conscious was going to tell me _this _was going to happening.


	3. Chapter 2

**Short chapter I know. But hey better than nothin right? **

**Disclaimer: The book is rightflully owned by the author Meg Cabot. **

**Chapter Two**

Just when the storm had stopped, I was finally able to go home. Trees were stripped from it leaves leaving it bare, branches blocked the road, while leaves were being blown by the clod breeze.

I wheezed pass it all, just when I was out of any boundaries from the town I started to gun the bike, but no loud annoying booming sound came from it. When I first got my baby Indian, I had been first to take it to the garage and start messing with it around and tuned the bike down. And now, it purrs like a kitten.

I saw the red barn from the distance, and soon enough, I was right in front of it. I parked the bike inside, and got out of the barn and walked towards the welcoming small house, I got to the porch and opened the screen door before opening the other wooden one. The door wasn't locked, meaning my mum was home. We hardly ever lock the doors around here, unless we were both going away somewhere. There was no real danger of someone stealing here, were basically the only house up to this road. I went to the yellow kitchen, likely where my mum would be and yup, there she was.

"Hey mum" I kissed her cheek. She turned and had a sweet smile on her face. I turned to the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice and gulped it down, straight from the carton. My mum just rolled her eyes at this, she didn't bother scowling at me when knowing I will sill keep on doing it, and went on moving both of the grilled cheese a bit.

I raised a brow. "Someone coming here or somthin'?" I asked nodding towards the food shucked to the plate.

She smiled and placed the plate to the table I sat. "Nope. Thought you might be a bit hungry."

I smiled greatly and began to eat it. "So, how's the storm out there?" She asked and sat at the other end and also ate.

I paused a bit and finished chewing before responding. "Storm was pretty bad today. There was a bit of trouble driving the bike here, 'cause of the knocked out trees and all that."

She pursed her lips slightly, "Well. At least the storm passed. I was worried you won't be able to get home soon."

That reminded me of something.

"Do you remember the girl I told you about from detention?" I asked and got up and took the plates and helped with the dishes. She thought for a moment before nodding.

"I asked if I could give her a ride home, 'cause I knew there would be a storm and all, and she said no." She gave a sincere smile, though I knew she didn't mean it by feeling pity with me, but for not knowing what to respond to that and gave an answer how a mother would for her son. Yeah, my mom and I are tight.

Ever since the bastard-of-a-father left, my mom and I had relied on each other. And I never knew where my father had gone off to, until my mum had finally decided she couldn't take it anymore and told me. And I was truly pissed. He had another wife, apparently. And he decided to support them, instead. And a few months later, they got a divorce. Him and his other wife, I mean. He was sent to jail for, I got no care whatsoever.

I haven't heard of him for a long time, and I never exactly was little miss sunshine every time I heard someone bringing up my father. He had hurt me and most of all, my mother, and I hated him for that. I didn't want to end up like him. I was nothing like him, no matter how much my looks said so.

I was nothing to him and he was nothing to me.

I was glad to have asked Jess for a ride, I've been liking her for quite a while now. Though I didn't really know her much, I was seeing that her attitude and spunk had caused some attraction towards her.

I do remember last semester being in the same class as she in Health, you were supposed to take during sophomore, but I flunked it with flying colors, and took it in my senior year and when I saw her I thought I wasn't the only senior here that flunked. I sat behind her, and was mostly reading or just listening to some music, occasionally talking to Ricky, a Grit too, the conversation mostly were about some bands or cars. Sometimes Mastriani, would join in the conversation, once saying Prince was a better living musical genius, and for a week after dissecting their lyrics. I finally agreed.

And once she agreed with me, that American motorcycles were _way _better than Canadian moters. And I gave her a high five for it.

Coach Albright was never much in the class, so we never got caught on for talking, always in some football emergency. He would always get a note about someone getting injured or something, and than would glance up and glare at Mastriani, who would just grin innocently. I would think that it was about her punching the football players or something.

He would always just tell us to just work on the questions at the end of the chapter, to which I don't exactly remember the question or any of the answers.

And then after that, I guess I've been noticing her around detention and realized that I got the hot's for her. And now, I'm just working up the courage to ask her out. It's not that I'm really scared of rejection, really. There's just something about her. I don't know what or really how to explain it. After all this thinking I just decided something.

I decided that tomorrow, I'm going to ask Mastriani out. I just don't exactly know what perfect timing I can.

**Aww. There, I was finally able to post this!  
I figured Rob was the type to call his mother, mum. Doesn't they both have a really tight relationship? It's kinda cute actually. How they can talk openly about things, like -ehem- a certain Mastriani perhaps? Though Rob didn't dwell on the subject much. Well do you really expect him too? He's a guy and that's his mother. And you know now, how he feels about his father. And how he thinks of Jess. and I personally agree that America are better than Kawasaki. Even though I live in Canada. I am excited about the next chapter. But I doubt I would be able to get done by tommorow. But you'll never now, will we? **

**Reviews are a help to update faster! **


	4. Chapter 3

**So nothing so much happened today. I was hanging out with my friends and we we went to the park and messed with the fountains. Yeah bad I know, we went in and joked around. And then we took a few pictures and I nearly dropped her camera phone in the water. Lmao. I recieved a scolding from her. And then we went around the mall. Anyway. Heres the update. Glad that I was able to get it done. **

**Chapter three **

I had thought then that today was just an ordinary day with an ordinary detention. Minus me, trying to deicide that it was perfect time to ask Jess out. But apparently not. Normal day, I mean.

But, yeah it first did _seem _to be normal, but detention sure did change that up.

The guys in detention were all acting up and goofing around more than usual. Especially when there was some new art teacher here to watch us. Are the people in this school trying to kid us here? They really think that this lady, this little woman, about the size of -I got to admit it- of Mastriani can be able to stop the football team to stop throwing paper balls around and the skaters to 'accidently' place there skateboards on the stairs and wait for someone to step on them and trip.

Now I'm not saying, that just because there five-feet tall doesn't mean they can't handle themselves, give Jess for instant if she was put up in charge she would have just kicked the skaters shins and throw their skateboards out and then kick the rest of the guys asses. But Clemmings over here doesn't exactly look like she can even have the guts to do anything else but threaten them another detention. Which they now do have an extra week or so. I'm just waiting for her to crack.

The guys around the _W_'s were worse though, I got to admit. And I'll tell you the truth I was part of it. Miss Clemmings came up again, probably to tell us to shut up and stop. But nope. What she said was after a few threats for extra detention was "I am thinking of moving Jessica between Robert -" a few guys snickered at hearing my full name "and Hank." She gave us a look knowing we were the worse ones. "I am thinking that placing a female would do you good-"

Was she kidding? Even though the guys wouldn't care at all if they put Mastriani here. I hid a smile that was close to surfacing. When she left muttering "Now, I just hope she will agree." the guys went back to messing around.

I heard Clammings calling Mastriani up. I watched her have a hopeful look on her eye and shoved her way to the front of the auditorium.

They talked quietly, and once Clemmings pointed out to the back row, which I was sure it was my row. And Mastriani glancing a few times. Jess went back to her seat a picked up her flute and her backpack and shoved her way out again, happy she agreed. Maybe I can ask her out.

She shoved her way up the stairs. Wylie –along with a few other guys, much to my chargin- whistled at her. I glared at him and shoved my elbow to his side, the drama coach shushed them all. She kicked a few guys shins when no one moved there feet or stuff. I smirked when Joe clutched his now aching shin, served him right. When she reached me Wylie and whoevers behind me moved down a seat I didn't dare give her a hard time and just moved to the next seat over. I watched her sit the seat I had just vacated before and slip her bags under her seat.

"Welcome to hell," I said when she straightened. She earned me a smile, and I gotta say she has one nice smile. Really. Wylie grabbed his crotch and I looked at him and said "You're dead, Wylie."

Miss Clemming shushed at us and clapped her hands "If I hear another word back there, you're all getting an extra week."

We shut up. Mastriani grabbed out her book which I caught a glimpse of the cover at turned out to be geometry. I turned my head to the front pretending to watch the play rehearsals. Wondering how the hell am I going to ask her out now, I mean I can't talk not in fear for getting another week- hell I'd rather do, but I can't get Mastriani in to trouble, not the best way to impress someone you like.

I glance quickly and noticed her doing her homework when an idea popped into my head. I leaned over to her and grabbed her notebook and pen. I checked her homework with a quick glance, so far nice and nodded. She's smart.

I turned to a nice clean fresh page and wrote, _So did you get caught in the rain yesterday? _and passed the notebook and pen back to her.

She hesitated and looked at Miss Clemmings not sure if she should answer back. When finally deciding Clemmings was not even paying attention but watching the play. She wrote a quick second and passed it back to me. _Yes. _

_Told you so. Why didn't you ditch the fat girl and come for a ride with me after this?_

I liked what I wrote a way of asking someone out but also not. I passed it back to her and watched for her reaction. She looked pissed and wrote down quickly.

_Are you mentally impaired or something? That fat girl happens to be my best friend_

So dissing her friend was the wrong way to go. But she had loyalty in her blood and it was cool. But she didn't answer my question. I took my time writing this out on describing her friend. But I will never tell her that I still call her friend the _fat girl, _don't wanna get a sucker punch for it.

_Jesus, sorry. I had no idea you were so sensitive. Let me rephrase. Why don't you tell your gravitationally challenged friend to take a hike, and come for a ride with me after this? _

_It's Friday night, you loser. What do you think, I don't already have plans? I happen to have a boyfriend you know. _

Does she love to diss me or something? But after a quick look at her I knew she was lying. Her face said it all and if she was actually telling the truth could it be her friends brother? Now I heard they were close.

_Yeah? Well I bet your boyfriend isn't rebuilding a '64 Harley in his barn. _

She looked her surprised and impressed at this. And I wasn't sure if it was a trick of light or what but I think her fingers were shaking.

_My boyfriend doesn't have a barn. His dad is a lawyer_.

I knew it! It is that fat girl's brother. They're dad's the best lawyer in this town. But I don't get why Jess would want to be with him, I mean he doesn't look like Jess' type.

_So? Dump him. Come for a ride. _

Hank leaned over and called "Wylie.Wylie?"

Wylie leaned over "Suck on this, Wendell."

"Both of you shut the hell up before Clemmings look over here." Jess hissed.

Hank threw his paper football I seen him put it together with spit earlier, to Greg. But it didn't reach to him because I stopped it by sticking my hand out in the direction it was going and caught it midair.

I used my voice that usually scared some people and said "You heard the lady. Knock it off."

They stopped and Jess went back to writing down her answer.

_Okay. On one condition. _

How about no? I do not work well with conditions. Most in fact I hate it, it's the reason I got into trouble with my cousins when I was six by trying to get his transformers toy and had to climb a huge tree and slipped and fell and broke a few of my ribs. Worst experience.

_No conditions, _I wrote and underlined it with a few strokes. Trying to get her the point.

_Then I can't- _

That's all she managed to write when I saw what she was writing in huge block letters, getting the point out before I snatched it. Guess I should at least hear what it is.

_All right. What? _

She smirked and passed me the notebook when she was done.

_A ride to Paoli. _

.

**Hmm. Sweet, managed to finally write this. We can get to the good stuff now! When he finds out Jess can find missing kids and got struck by lightening. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. **

****

**Reviews are a help to update faster! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I tried asking her why or what she needed to go to Paoli for, but she wouldn't say anything. Plus she got this weird look when I first asked, a mix of curiosity, confusion and determine. So I dropped it, and she got on the bike.

I liked the feeling of Mastriani's arms tight around me. It was a feeling I could get used to and I _will. _

I gave her the spare helmet that I always kept for an incase of something kinda like this. It was a good thing I don't take it out or we might get in to trouble with the men in suit. And I don't need any more trouble with them and getting it in to my records.

And whenever we stopped at a red light I keep noticing the jeans she was wearing. It had rips around and a huge one at the knees.

She leaned over slightly and put her upper weight on me –not that I mind- and felt the cold metal of her helmet touch the back of my neck that showed.

She didn't seem to be afraid of the bike or how much the speed I was going for as soon I hit the outer city limits. In fact I could say she enjoyed it.

She gave me direction's as we go, letting go one of her hands to point left or right or giving other signals, when we arrived Paoli. She let go of her right hand, and before I could miss it, she tapped me on the shoulder and I knew we were here.

I pulled of the curb and cut off the engine. Mastraini didn't get up as soon and I knew I couldn't really get up much without her going first so we both just sat there and Jess just stared at this old brown brick house. Nothing looked interesting about it, a bit of a dry lawn. Nothing different. Just another house.

But she kept staring at it, the silence finally got to me after a minute. "Well," I said "This the boyfriend's place, then?" It was dry humor.

"Shhh," something then caught her eye on the sidewalk. A kid probably by the age of eleven to thirteen, who wore a Yankees cap and was dragging his jacket. I pulled off my helmet; he was almost as short as Jess. Almost instantly he reminded me of some boy scout. Jess pulled off her helmet and after a thought or two she got off the bike and walked quickly as if she was in a hurry across the street and called out, "Sean."

It's not like she yelled it out or anything, but looking at his white face it looked like she did and scared the living day lights out of him as if not noticing any one was in the street. He looked at her than to me. He said something I couldn't hear and I had an urge to tell him to speak louder.

"Oh yeah?" I heard Jess asked "Your name's not Sean?"

Now I am seriously wondering what the heck is she doing, and if there was some point behind this.

"No," I can hear him more clearly now as if he wanted me to hear this too. "My name's Sam."

I raised a brow, and she shook her head and said something to him I couldn't pick up, but whatever it is she said he turned whiter that a sheet of paper and dropped his jacket. His hands were obviously shaking.

And just as quick as lightening he grabbed her wrist and hissed at her through gritted teeth.

At one point that someone opened the door to the brick house Mastriani has been staring at and a woman came out. "Sam!"

He let go of Jess at once. "Coming," he said and threw a look at Jess when he picked up his jacket again before running to the door and slamming the door shut loudly.

Just like earlier she didn't move yet at all as I expected. Like going to the back of the bike saying "What's the kid's problem?" before wrapping her arms tight around me.

She just stared at the door, and I was starting to smell the burgers grilling that I was trying to ignore since the whole fiasco happened. And I knew that I had to say something to Jess again like earlier.

"Kid's a little to young for you, don't you think?" I said and she turned to me wordlessly and kind of just stared at me. I felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze, especially since she still got that look when I asked her why we were going to Paoli. So I went on, "Takes all kind's I guess," I said with a shrug. "Still I didn't have you pegged for having a Boy Scout fixation."

I didn't peg you either for a guy whose dad is a lawyer too, though.

She still didn't say anything to that. "Well," I said. "We could stand here all night, if you want to. But the smell of those burgers is making me hungry. What do you say we go try find some of our own?"

She blinked and gave the house one last glance. "Mastriani," I called to her afraid she might go on her little world or whatever. She snapped out of it, and finally turned around and got on the bike. She still didn't say a thing, but it got her moving.

I wanted to ask her what was that about, if there was something serious going in there. And what was going on in her mind. But I didn't ask or say a thing and waited for her to securely wrap her arm around me and say she was ready before I hit the gas.

I thought of taking her to Chick's. Well it wasn't like she was afraid of going to a biker bar; at least I don't think she is.

But when arrived she seemed to be pretty happy about it actually. We both got in, and I saw a few o my friends sitting around drinking beer. Jess asked for the pay phone and I pointed it to her while I got the food. Chick and a few guys eyed her as she passed them, before turning to me with silent questions.

"So," Chick said the owner of the bar and my friend. "Who's the little lady?"

It was probably the first time I brought a girl in here, so they couldn't help but ask. "Jess Mastriani," I answered.

"Hey!" Derek said from hearing the name. "Isn't she the girl Hank's been sayin about ya liking her or something?" He asked.

I looked and turned to Mastriani to see if she heard any of that, she was too engrossed over the conversation she was having. The guys laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, ass holes." I said but I didn't mean it literally.

The guys hooted a bit, "This boy is gonna be whipped for sometime!" Jared called out.

After a few moments of them teasing me –it was a once thing for them when they got to do this, usually I would be the one yelling idiotic things to them now they're just getting whatever chance they got.- when are burgers were ready.

I looked around a bit before finding Jess still talking on the phone. "Mastriani!" I shouted raising the two red baskets indicating that they were ready. She said something to the phone before hanging up and going over to where I was.

I introduced her to my friends. And she seemed pretty cool about them all and listened to the story behind the tattoo of _1/31/68 _about the time of the civil war. And they talked a few things about hogs and cars and I was worried if Jess might feel a bit bored about this but she was actually having a discussion about it with them.

My curiosity got the best of me and I asked her about Sean. When she finally replied a bit pestered "He's my loan shark, okay?" the guys hooted a lot more. Sassy was this chick.

The conversation rolled and the guys seemed to like her and was listening to her every word. Because they wanted to see what got me interested in her. And so far they can see it clearly now that Alec asked "Where'd you _get _her?" which was a pretty stupid question but I knew he was kinda shocked that

a) A Townie was here at a bikers bar, holding a conversation with five men in here with no problem whatsoever. b) That I knew that guys hadn't really found any girl out there like Jess, like they wanted to.

Jess raised a brow slightly amused "To the girlfriend store." They guys laughed at that. And I liked her answer.

So a little while later I checked my watch and told Mastriani that we should be heading home and said bye to the guys. She laughed when they all chorused bye back to her.

She told me the directions of her house, -even though I secretly kinda know where she lives- and she tapped my shoulder. I was confused why she would make me drop her off at the end of the street, but just figured she can't exactly just show her parents that she has been with a dude in a bike.

Just when she handed me the helmet, I took the kill. And grab her wrist and pulled her to me and smashed my lips to hers. She wasn't suspecting this and was shocked that she nearly fell off the bike if it haven't been the grip I had on her wrist and the back of her neck. I let go of her.

"Bye Mastriani." I smiled a bit and watched her walk up to her house. That was nice.

**Well my friends. I am thinking of stopping here. This is the first part of chapter four, maybe. Hope you like it. And I used Rob's friends name, from my friends they also kinda act like that. And Jared actually does love to hoot out how the guys gonna be whipped. lol **

**Reviews help me type the chapter faster! ( haha I can rhyme!)**

**Nathalie**


End file.
